This application addresses broad Challenge Area (02): Bioethics and specific challenge topic 02-OD (OSP)-102 "Ethical Issues in Health Disparities and Access to Participation in Research," which states that studies are needed to assess the under-representation of minority and underserved populations in research, to identify barriers to participation in research and to develop approaches for overcoming them. Primary care practice-based research networks (PBRNs) often report high participation rates in their studies. The NIH recognizes PBRNs as important vehicles for translational research projects, strongly supporting them through Clinical and Translational Science Awards. One of the most important features of primary care is the continuity and trust in the physician/patient relationship. However, little is known about how PBRNs achieve success in recruitment and retention, particularly with minority and diverse patients. The goal of the proposed study is to develop infrastructure to support PBRNs to participate in clinical research studies of any design. The objective is to identify best practices for recruiting and retaining diverse primary care patients into clinical research studies. This will be accomplished with a collaborative multi-site study that engages 5 geographically dispersed members of the Primary Care Multiethnic Network (PRIME Net) consortium of productive PBRNs that share a common purpose of conducting research focused on traditionally underrepresented and often underserved population groups. Each participating PRIME Net member is experienced in conducting clinical research with a particular ethnic group;the following diverse populations will be represented: African American, Hispanic American, Chinese American, Arab American and the Navajo nation. These diverse patient groups will provide insight for strategies for ethical recruiting and retention. The study product will be the Guide to Recruiting and Retention Best Practices for accruing diverse patients into studies with varying gradations of design complexity. The study objective will be met by the following 3 Specific Aims: Aim 1: Identify strategies to recruit and retain diverse participants into various clinical study designs that require gradations of commitment and participation. Aim 2: Obtain perspectives of diverse primary care patients on recruiting/retention best practices. Aim 3: Confirm best practices with the broader PBRN research community. Aim 4: Compile and disseminate the Guide to Recruiting and Retention Best Practices. This study is innovative through its mixed-methods approach to developing a best practice model that synthesizes patient research-related concerns as obtained from: a) diverse primary care patients;b) existing information on recruitment and retention of diverse patients into research studies;and c) experienced PBRN researchers with a history of success in enrolling patients into primary care studies. Recruitment and Retention Best Practices in Primary Care Settings Brief Narrative This study will develop infrastructure to support primary care practice-based research networks (PBRNs) to participate in clinical research studies of any design. The objective is to identify best practices for recruiting and retaining diverse primary care patients into clinical research studies. This will be accomplished with a collaborative multi-site study that engages 5 geographically dispersed members of the Primary Care Multiethnic Network (PRIME Net) consortium of PBRNs. A tangible produce will be a Guide to Recruiting and Retention Best Practices. This study is innovative through its mixed-methods approach to developing a best practice model that synthesizes patient research-related concerns as obtained from: a) diverse primary care patients;b) existing information on recruitment and retention of diverse patients into research studies;and c) experienced PBRN researchers with a history of success in enrolling patients into primary care studies.